XMen: New Generation
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Follow the adventures of 10 mutants and how they cope with their new powers and a changing world around them.  Mutants needed  T for future fights or other stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, X-Men fans. I am needing your OC's for my next story. It will be like a New Generation thing, including my own. At most, I am asking for 15. That's as much as I can handle. Just review this with the information.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Power: **

**Strengths/Weaknesses:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Once I hit 15, I'm cutting it off and I will start with the first chapter.**


	2. Prologue

Hey readers, this is the prologue and introduction to my character to the story. Also, I changed the cut off to 10. Sorry, but I needed to do it. :\

…...

Name: **Christina "Christie" Roland (Hybrid)**

**Age**: 19

**Gender**: Female

**Physical Description**: Tall. Thin but not skinny. Her eyes are an Amber color due to her mutation. Her hair is a dark red that hangs past her shoulders, but she keeps it up in a ponytail fairly often.

**Personality**: She is very sarcastic, but knows when something goes too far. Christie can be a leader when she's forced to be, but she doesn't trust herself to make decisions when faced with danger. She is very loyal and trustworthy.

**History**: She was born in Tampa, Florida but was raised in New York City. Her father was killed during Desert Storm from a roadside bomb. For years, her mother was in a state of depression, but still raised Christie. When Christie was 12, her mother had married a man who was very smooth but was a total prick. After getting her pregnant with Christie's little brother, Charlie, he left Christie's mother for another woman. With that, her mother was sent into another bout of depression.

When Charlie was born, Christie had to step up and help raise him. A year later, her powers manifested as a defense against a couple muggers who attacked her and a former friend. Afterwards, many people shunned her because of her newfound power, and the very social and loud girl became very reserved and quiet. Several years later, the Professor found her and invited Christie to the school.

She befriended many students, but she became especially close to Rahne Sinclair, who not only was her roommate, but she also had a similar power. When the existence of mutants was let out, she felt the same pain that she did when her power was first let out around her old school. It took a while but she eventually got over it.

**Power**: Christie can shift into an anthropomorphic tiger, which is similar looking to Wolfsbane's hybrid form. But different from Rahne, she can't go into a full form. As a result of her mutation, her eye color is an Amber color, which were blue. Christie has some of the animal impulses from her animal counter part which can get out of hand in fights or with things that annoy her. She has a short fuse of a temper which she struggles to control at times.

**Strengths/Weaknesses**: Strengths: With a martial arts background, it enhances her agility, enabling her to make quick movements with ease. Weakness: Despite that, she can get very hot-headed quickly and make rash decisions that could be misleading or wrong.

**Pet Peeves**: People who judge mutants by their power, leaving the dorm room door open at night.

…...

Today began like any other day for Christie. Sleep late, eat, train, train, relax, eat, sleep, and the occasional break for the weekend. With her being graduated the year before from Bayville High School, Christie needed something to fill the 8 hour gap. That withstanding, she became one of the Danger Room teachers for hand-to-hand combat.

She sat in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Christie looked at her alarm clock. 10:49 am. She failed to wake up to her alarm again. Pretty expected, most people didn't turn their heads at that. It's when she wakes up early people wonder if she's okay.

Christie stood up and got dressed into her training uniform. Brushing her hair and tying it into a ponytail, she walked to the dining hall from the teachers dorm wing. Thinking about who she had for training today, she absent-mindedly ate.

After finishing, she walked to the Danger Room. There waited a girl no more than 14.

"Hey, Compact. Ready?" Christie asked her. Compact, or Aaliyah, nodded. Her power was to change her size. It wasn't much of an offensive power, so she needed to practice her hand-to-hand combat.

"Alright." She smiled. "Go."

Aaliyah didn't hesitate. She was kicking and punching quickly, but not quick enough. Christie was able to block about 95% of her attacks.

"Focus. Don't think about your attacks, you're making too obvious. Just let it happen." Christie coached. Following her advice, Compact roundhouse kicked and tripped Christie. She stumbled and looked at her.

"Nice, just like that," Christie smiled. "Let's keep going." she said standing up.

They kept going for a while longer. Then, she heard a voice.

_**Christie, I would like to see you in my office.**_

It was the professor. The only one who could do that besides Jean Grey. It was a bad idea to stop and think why she was needed because Aaliyah delivered a wicked kick to her stomach. Christie flew back, landing with a thud that echoed throughout the room. She groaned lightly as she landed. A few feet out, she heard Aaliyah's startled gasp.

"Oh, gosh, are you okay?" she said. Christie sat up, rubbing the back of her head "Ah, yeah. Good kick. I need to end practice right here. We can pick up tomorrow if you want."

"Okay, bye." Compact left the room. Christie followed her out, but left towards the professor's office, but picking up a bag of ice on her way over.

About 10 minutes later, Christie opened the door to Professor X's room. "You called?" she asked.

"What happened?" he asked. With a smirk, she replied, "You're bad timing." He passed it off, with a short smile.

"But, yes, I did. I need you to do something very important. Please sit." he said. Christie sat down and listened.

"Recently, there has been an uprising in the discovery of mutant powers. Within the last few weeks, Cerebro detected 10 mutants. I have talked with most of them, but I need a leader. I would do it myself but I am busy with a lot of political things and some work on the mansion to expand its space. I want you to lead them. You are-"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second." She interjected. "Me? You want me to lead a new team? Professor, you know me, I'm not a leader. I can't do that. Besides, I'm probably barely older than they are."

"Yes, I figured you would say that." He said. "You're powers are full well in your command and in control. You have the power to do so. You have the authority. You just need the confidence. Besides, with you being the closest one to their age, you would probably connect with them better than the other teachers." The professor explained. Christie hadn't thought about it like that.

"Still, why me?"

"Because I know you can." Professor X said in that fatherly way. There was a moment of silence between them. Christie sighed.

"Fine, when are they coming?"

"Actually, later today, I was hoping you and maybe another one of the teachers would go pick them up using the Blackbird." Now, that caught Christie's attention.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But I'm going to need help, a lot of it." Christie said. The professor simply nodded. "Go get ready and I'll arrange for everything to happen."

Christie left the room and went to her dorm room and changed.

_**I'm not a leader**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing**_

_**I can't lead these kids **_

_**I'm barely an adult, barely older than them**_

_**I don't know what the professor was thinking**_

_**But I gotta do it…..**_


End file.
